Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-5x+5y = -2$ $-10x+10y = -4$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-5x+5y = -2$ $5y = 5x-2$ $y = 1x - \dfrac{2}{5}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-10x+10y = -4$ $10y = 10x-4$ $y = 1x - \dfrac{2}{5}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.